


wizards true love

by amypond633



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kissing, cute fic, inspired by true love by pink, pure fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy confess their love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	wizards true love

"Darnet!" Lucy snapped slamming the fridge. "Natsu!"

"yes?" Natsu stepped out of his room.

"Did you take the last of MY chicken?"

"Your chicken?"

"Yes my chicken!"

"Is your chicken the one in the fridge that says Lucy?"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh ya I ate that."

Lucy turned red. "Natsu!"

"What?"

"Ugg! I cant stand you! You are so annoying! Your always getting on my nerves, and steeling my stuff, and eating my food! Could you be any more of a jerk?"

"Wow Lucy! Calm down!"

"I'm not going to calm down! You always get on my nerves and I love you so much I could just punch you!"

Lucy stopped dead.

"You what?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!" Lucy screamed, running out of the house.

Natsu stood in shock. He had always like Lucy, from the first day they met he had thought she was the most gorges girl, and when he found out she was a wizard! She was all he could think about most days. And now to know that she shared his feeling was almost to much for him to handle.

In the midst of his thoughts Natsu didn't see Happy fly in through the window.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy said, laughing as Natsu jumped.

"Oh, hey Happy."

"what's up?"

"Nothing," Natsu paused "I think I'm going to go take a walk."

* * *

* * *

Lucy Raced out of their home and down the street. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. And to Natsu of all people! She knew her face had to be redder than Erza's hair, she was just so embarrassed. How could she have told Natsu she loved him! It's not like wasn't true, but she knew that he could share her feelings. He was Natsu, he was just a friend, an annoying, stubborn, funny, attractive friend.

Lucy didn't know she had stopped running when she finally took in her surroundings. She was by the river in the old park. She sat down on an old bench, she could see the top of the Fairy Tail Guild through the trees. Natsu was probably there already, making fun of her with Gray. How could all of this happen over some stupid chicken?

"LUCY!"

She spun around to see someone running towards her.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Because of what you said!"

Lucy hid her face in her hands "No No No No!"

"Lucy its fine!" Natsu said, sitting next to her.

"No its not! I never anted to know!"

"Why?"

"Because I just know you'll make fun of me!" Lucy started to rush. " You are always such a jerk! You'll go right to all your friends and tell them all about how stupid I am and before I know it every wizard in the guild will know!"

"Lucy stop!" Natsu snapped. "I love you too!"

Lucy just stared. She had no idea what to say.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked tentatively.

"You love me?" She asked quietly.

"Well ya."

"You love me?" This time a little louder.

"Ya, Lucy are you alright?"

"NO! I'm not alright! Why did you never tell me? You are so annoying! I hate you so much!"

"I though you loved me."

"I do!"

"Lucy I'm so lost! Do you love me or do you hate me?"

"I love you, but sometimes I could just wring neck Natsu!"

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kind of love hating you. In a cute lovey kind of way."

"Oh"

They sat in silence neither quite knowing what to do. A bird flew in front of them and landed on a branch above them.

"What do we do know?" Natsu finally asked.

"I don't know."

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I Kiss you?"

"Oh," Lucy turned red again "Um"

"We don't have to if you don't want to!"

"No! I have really wanted to kiss you! Your just so forward I'm nerves."

"So that's a yes?"

Lucy giggled. "yes"

Natsu leaned forward just as the bird above them took off. As their lips touched petals form the cherry blossom above them stated falling.

Happy watched the scene from a distance. It was beautiful, like something from T.V. He just hoped the rest of the guild took it well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
